Five Things
by Lynabelle
Summary: Five wishes or thoughts or secrets of the Criminal Minds characters that they will probably take to the grave with them. "Sometimes he can't help but think he's the token genius. "
1. Hotch

**A/N: This has been bouncing around in my head for a while, so I thought I would publish it. *update, it was pointed out that I misspelled Jack's name. Fixed it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Criminal Minds, it would revolve around Reid. Just sayin'**

1. He dislikes being called Hotchner. He realizes that it's his name but he would much rather be called Hotch. His father was Hotchner.

2. He could have loved Garcia. No, he does love Garcia but he thinks he could have loved her like he loves Haley if he had met Garcia first.

3. Reid reminds him a lot of himself in his first years at the bureau. Reid's much smarter, obviously, but they acted much the same way during their first years. It scares him that he was ever that young and innocent.

4. He had trouble looking at Jack for days after Haley was- was killed. Jack looks so much like his mother.

5. He wishes he could smile more. He wishes he could show the people around him how much he cares about them.


	2. Reid

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I have no part in the making of Criminal Minds besides being an avid watcher of it.**

1. Sometimes, he wishes he was more like Morgan or Hotch. A real hero. A real FBI agent. And not some kid genius who got into the BAU because rules were broken for his brain.

2. He use to believe in God. He use to believe that He could exist. He doesn't know why he stopped believing but he doesn't miss the religion he grew up with. Not a lot anyway.

3. Tobias Hankel did save his life. Morgan doesn't understand, probably because he's never tried to really explain it, but Tobias did save his life. And not just from Charles Hankel. It took awhile but in the end, his life was better because of Hankel and his kidnapping.

4. He is an alpha male, in a way. Not like Hotch or Morgan. But he's usually the smartest person in the room. If there's someone who thinks they're smarter than him, he tries to cut them down to size as quickly as possible. If, and he's only meet two people like this, someone is smarter than him, then he makes sure they don't cross paths very often.

5. He doesn't want to be famous or have crowds of admirers, but being more appreciated by someone other than his team would be nice.


	3. Morgan

**A/N: Wow. Thanks so much for the awesome response to this. And here, I thought I was just writing for myself. I'd love more reviews if you'll spare them. :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Criminal Minds.**

1. He wishes he could change. That he could be the kind of person to get married and have a kid. He wishes that he wasn't too broken for that kind of life.

2. Reid made him feel inferior for a while. Stills does sometimes. And it bothers him that someone like Reid could make him feel inferior without trying.

3. He wants to be the person Garcia loves with all her heart.

4. He wishes he had treated his mama better when he was a kid. She didn't deserve the way he acted.

5. It bothered him a lot more when Gideon left than he ever let on. And he's not sure if it's because Gideon left him or because he hurt Reid like that.


	4. Garcia

**A/N: Okay, seriously, you guys are awesome. And because you're awesome, you get another chapter today. What character do you guys want next?**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters. **

1. Her real hair color is a boring, dull brown. The first time she dyed it, she was fifteen and she dyed it black to try to get a rise out of her parents. She's kept dying her hair after all these years because it reminds her of them and because it lets her be different.

2. She started dressing the way she does for attention. She wanted to stand out and that was the only way she could think to do it. Now, it's a part of her. She can't not dress this way.

3. She will destroy anyone who tries to hurt her family. No matter what it takes.

4. She hacked into the government computers to prove she could. At first, she wondered how she could do something so stupid [because she thought she could get away with it] but now she thinks it was the best thing she ever did.

5. One of the worst moments of her life is when she has to tell Hotch that she let someone hack into the FBI. She felt worse seeing Hotch's disappointment at that than when she had to tell her parents she dropped out of Caltech.


	5. JJ

**A/N: Well, since it was requested, here's JJ.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

1. Her biggest dream for years was to escape her tiny, boring town where everyone knew everything about everyone else. Now she wonders why she wanted that.

2. Spencer will always hold a special place in her heart. He's sweet, cares about everyone, and it's hard to get him truly angry. Sometimes, looking at him now, she wonders why she couldn't see the man he's become all those years ago when she told him she just wanted to be friends.

3. She's glad that she gets to spend more time with her Henry and Will. She just wishes she didn't have lose the rest of her family to get that time.

4. Garcia is the best friend she's ever had.

5. She wonders if she and Will really are right for each other.


	6. Rossi

**A/N: I wasn't really sure how to do Rossi so I hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading and all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters**

1. He always thought he was too good for divorce. That he'd never be like his parents. Now, he's had three wives and he's not sure he's loved any of them for real.

2. The whole 'team' thing scared him a lot in the beginning. He's learned through out his entire life to only rely on himself and now he has to rely on a group of agents who's combined years in the BAU doesn't equal his.

3. It bothers him now that the biggest surprise he can remember was when he found out that Reid had been on the team for three years. He looked too young to be an agent, much less a somewhat experienced agent.

4. He regrets leaving the church, even if he was only gone for five months.

5. He thinks trying to find God again is the best decision he's ever made.


	7. Prentiss

**A/N: This chapter is heavily influenced by 'Lauren' so if you haven't watched the newest episode, this probably won't make much sense to you. And I'm sorry this is so short. I'm not very 'connected' to Prentiss so I can't write her very well but I wanted to write something for Lauren. And Emily doesn't strike as a very talkative character so that's part of it to. **

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters.**

1. She has to stop thinking sometimes or else she'll go mad with grief, guilt, and every other negative emotion she can think of.

2. She didn't want to leave them behind. But she couldn't stay and she couldn't take them with her.

3. She's been so many people, she's not sure who she really is.

4. She still wishes she didn't have to lie.

5. Emily Prentiss is dead. But she hopes a necromancer will come along someday.


	8. Elle

**A/N: And another chapter for the lovely readers at their computers. Thanks so much for the reads and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters**

1. She doesn't regret walking away. She got her life back together and she feels happy now. [most of the time]

2. She called Reid once, three months after she left. She missed all of them but she missed Reid the most. She hung up when he answered.

3. She knew Reid was lying when he said he didn't have any personal connection to Schizophrenia. Sometimes she thinks she should have called him on it.

4. She wonders if she could have handled the BAU for long if she wasn't shot.

5. She hates that one sick man fixated on _Reid_ changed her life forever.


	9. Gideon

**A/N: Another chapter for you lovely readers and reviewers. Sorry, it's so short. We've gotten to the characters I can't really connect to. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, criminal minds is not mine. **

1. He wishes he was a better father. Steven deserved better. His wife deserved better.

2. He lived for his work because he had nothing else. And it ate him up and spat him out. And he just couldn't handle it anymore.

3. He wishes he could have said goodbye in person but he knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to leave them.

4. The ones he couldn't save haunt him.

5. He needs to let go but he can't.


	10. Hailey H

**A/N: Look at me, two chapters in less than 24 hours. Of course, it would be more of an achievement if the chapter were longer than a hundred words. Thanks for the reads and reviews. :)**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters.**

1. She wanted it to be like it was in high school, when she was the most important thing to him. She couldn't stand that he would put something above her. She knows she sounds selfish, but is it really too much to ask to be the most important thing to her husband?

2. She knows he loves her. She knows he loves Jack. But that wasn't enough.

3. She had to push her anger away so she could tell Aaron what he needed to know and hear. And she needed her last words not to be angry ones.

4. She sometimes felt jealous of his coworkers. They got him so much of the time and she only got him a little.

5. She wishes he would let himself mourn more. She knows his team will help him but he won't admit he needs it.


	11. Diana Reid

**A/N: Looky, another chapter. :) Thanks for all the reads and reviews. **

**Disclaimer: We'd see more of Mrs. Reid if I own or had some part in the making of Criminal Minds. **

1. She knew something was wrong. She didn't know why but something was wrong, something with her Spencer. Spencer was in trouble. She could tell.

2. She loves her son more than she can describe. He is her life, she will do anything for him.

3. When she's aware, she _hates_ how much her illness took from her. Her career, her memories, doing things normal mothers do, any enjoy she could have had from her pregnancy, her son's childhood.

4. She misses William Reid sometimes.

5. She wants to be normal. She wants to be normal. She wants to be normal.


	12. William Reid

**A/N: I've got on a writing kick because of last night episode, so you lovely readers and reviewers get a new chapter. I'm feeling very melodramatic today, so be warned. And do any of you have a character you really want to see?**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters.**

1. He wanted to be a father. He wanted children running around the house. He wanted normal children. Who play sports and need help with homework. Spencer wasn't normal. He couldn't handle Spencer.

2. He couldn't take care of his wife. He couldn't watch the woman he loved turn into a shadow barely worthy of Diana. And he couldn't make her get help, he couldn't force her to do something she didn't want to.

3. He wishes he was worthy of being Spencer's father or Diana's husband. They're both bright, bright shining stars. He wishes he was strong enough to be with them, to stand in the smoke they leave behind. But instead he let them burn him up.

4. It was an excuse, a good excuse. The lie they hid about Riley Jenkins. He probably would have left anyway.

5. He thought he would be a better man than this. Than a man who leaves his son and ill wife. Than a man who couldn't let his son be better than him. Than the coward he's become.


	13. Seaver

**A/N: Oh, looky! Another chapter! And an author's note at the bottom, gasp. :) And you reviewers are all kinds of awesome. Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or whatever may be attached to it. **

1. She's terrified. She hopes she's good enough but, honestly, she thinks her past might find her one day. After all, isn't part of being a killer genetic? Possibly inherited?

2. She never knew that her father was a killer until the police told her. She never suspected. She wonders if one day someone else will be able to trick her like that.

3. She searched _every_ newspaper she could find, to learn everything she could about what her father did. She's haunted all the time by those pictures and words.

4. Sometimes she wishes they had never caught her father so that she wouldn't have to know. So that she wouldn't have had to lose her father.

5. She wonders why her whole life has been taken up by the wrongs her father did.

[6. And sometimes she thinks that a whole group of die-hard fans are watching her and hoping she will die or lose her job or fall in love with Reid. But that's crazy]

**-0-0-0-**

**Yes, I did just fun of the insane number of fix that made Ashley look bad. I mean seriously, she's starting to become more of a punching bag than Reid. **


	14. Strauss

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters. **

1. She realized a long time ago that caring for the agents under her command will never do any good.

2. Perhaps she made a mistake, taking more care of her job than her family or herself. But she knows it's all for the greater good. You have to sacrifice some to protect the people. Hopefully someday her children will understand that.

3. She doesn't hate the BAU, Aaron Hotchner, or any other such thing. She wants the best out there to protect the world, and she's not sure that Hotchner and his team are the best.

4. You can't control chaos and evil with more chaos and disobedience.

5. She will protect and serve her country. To whatever end.

**A/n: I'm sort of running out of characters here, so do you guys want me to do extra chapters for the main characters or give each character I can think of a chapter?**


	15. Kevin Lynch

**A/n: I got the idea for this chapter from CrystalIceLover and Tauri8 8 8 . Thanks guys. And thanks for all the ideas for future chapters and the lovely reviews. **

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters**

1. Everyone [including Penelope] who knows about his tattoo thinks there's a story behind it. A grand story with a great meaning and he just won't tell them. He actually got it because of a dare in college after a couple of drinks with his friends. The only reason it's so elaborate is because he thought it looked the coolest out of all of the tattoos in the book of designs they showed him.

2. It is so hot when Penelope threatens him with computer viruses and hacking.

3. His first time was with Penelope. She doesn't know. And there's no way he's ever telling her.

4. Honestly, you would think he would be more worried about Morgan. He and Penelope flirt constantly but he knows that that's just their relationship. Reid, on the other hand, he and Penelope are close friends and they seem so much alike that it could just happen. Two friends, falling for each other.

5. He's going to ask Penelope to marry him someday. She's the girl he wants to marry.


	16. Will L

**A/n: Sorry this is so short but I really didn't know what to write. You'll be getting another chapter soon to make up for it. Thanks for all the reads and reviews. **

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters.**

1. He's worried that JJ won't ever be ready to marry him. He loves her but waiting is so hard.

2. Giving up his job, his friends, his life in New Orleans was the second hardest he's ever done. But he'll do it again for JJ and Henry.

3. Burying his father was the first hardest thing he's ever done.

4. The connection JJ has with her team, it's so strong, sometimes it scares him. He was never that close to the others on the force back in New Orleans.

5. He hopes Henry has an easier life and love than him and JJ.


	17. Ian Doyle

**A/n: Terribly sorry about the longer than usual wait. I got distracted by the rest of my life and forgot about this. Hope you like and I've recently [today] posted the start of a Harry Potter drabble series if that's your thing. **

**Disclaimer: see profile**

1. He will find his son. _Nothing_ will stand in his way. No matter what Lauren, or rather Emily, did. His son will be with him again.

2. She got off far too easily. If he had more time, he would have made her pay as she deserved for what she did to him and his son. She deserves much worse than she got.

3. It would be all too easy to kill the only things she loved for her mistakes. But he doesn't like to dirty his hands when she's already dead.

4. It filled his life with enjoy again, making Emily nervous and scared for her life.

5. He needs his son. He cannot…. function without purpose in his life and his son is his only purpose left. Revenge taken and Lauren killed. There doesn't seem to be a point to go back to his old life without taking his son with him.


	18. Jack Hotchner

**A/n: Another chapter for you lovely readers and reviewers. It felt a bit weird writing from Jack's POV but I hope it turned out alright. **

1. He knows his daddy misses his mommy. Even though Daddy tries to hid it sometimes. He doesn't know why his daddy does that.

2. He can still hear the gunshot and the crashing and the banging and all those _noises _from that night. He doesn't tell his daddy because he know he wouldn't like it.

3. He missed his daddy a awfully lot when he had to go and Daddy couldn't come. He had wished that something would happen so he could see his daddy more.

4. He wants his daddy to be happy. And smile and laugh like the daddies on TV.

5. He doesn't understand. Why his daddy leaves so much. Why Mommy had to die. Why everyone else has a Mommy and a Daddy to take to things all the time but he doesn't. He doesn't understand.


	19. JJ and Reid

**A/N: Okay, I'm trying something a little different here. The idea came from one of my brilliant reviewers, Sue1313. The first part will be JJ thinking about Reid and the second will be Reid thinking about JJ. Tell me about you think. And if you didn't notice, my username has been changed to Lynabelle. So if you get alerts from that name, it's me. :)**

JJ.

1. He really is sweet, probably one of the sweetest men she knows. He's adorable in his innocent of women, but he can also be annoying with his lack of hands on knowledge about women.

2. She made him Henry's godfather mostly because at the time she felt sorry for him because of everything he was going through. She convinced Will by telling him that Reid always do everything he can for Henry and that he would do his very best for Henry if anything ever happened to them, which she knows he will. But she originally planned to ask Hotch to be the godfather.

3. Sometimes, she wonders if Reid actually does know the effect he has on people when he's doing some very obvious genius thing but does it anyway.

Reid.

1. He didn't really have much of a crush on JJ. He did like her and wondered if maybe she would date him if he asked. But he never planned on actually crossing the boundaries and asking her.

2. He knows she asked him to be Henry's godfather because she felt sorry for him. He's aware that she likes him like a little brother but not a little brother you would normally trust your child to. He's determined to be the best godfather anyway so that she sees that she made the right choice.

3. He greatly enjoys watching JJ take control of the press and local officers and getting them to do what she likes. It's one of his favorite parts of staying at the station.


	20. Second Prentiss Chapter

**A/n: Another chapter for my favorite readers and reviewers. I'm glad that those of you who reviewed like the way I did the last chapter. And let me just say, you reviewers are awesome. You guys are so great and the whole reason I'm continuing this series is you guys. And now, another chapter on Emily since I wrote the other before Doyle, for your reading pleasure. **

1. She very rarely regretted keeping so many secrets from her team. In fact, most days she was able to forget she was even keeping her past work hidden from them. She's still not entirely sure she regrets that she didn't tell them. She probably would have lost them anyway.

2. She did love Doyle. She forgot who he was sometimes, and then she really loved him.

3. She hopes that his son is living a safe and happy life and that Doyle will never find him. If Doyle finds, the boy will probably not make it out alive.

4. When she was boarding the plane, leaving Emily Prentiss behind forever, the only thing she couldn't push completely from her mind was Reid calling her, asking her out of the blue to see a Russian scifi movie with him.

5. She hopes that one day she'll be able to avoiding thinking that dying might have been easier than living like this.


	21. Foyet

**A/n: Well, I finally broke down and wrote Foyet. I hope it isn't as bad as I was worried it might be. **

1. Watching Aaron Hotchner fall apart, losing everything that made him sane. Trying to protect them. Losing one of them anyway. It was oh so sweet.

2. His first killing, a messy, uncontrolled thing, made him feel more powerful than anything he ever did before. He knew he had found his calling, and knew that he had to master his art.

3. Killing isn't the prize for him. Oh, it bring a certain amount of joy and pleasure. But knowing he's in control, that they are all jumping on his command, knowing that he is in power. That just takes the cake.

4. He was so surprised at just how brilliant it was, hiding in plain sight, pretending to be a victim. Why, he could hardly believe he had thought of it.

5. Seeing the weaklings beg for their lives, as if it would actually help, was his favorite memory of his killings.


	22. Frank

**A/n: Here's Frank's chapter as so many of you asked for. Mucho thanks to cornhusker97 for help with ideas for this chapter. As you'll notice, I didn't really include anything about him killing. The reason is, I didn't remember it until after I was finished, that and pulling out these twisted serial killer chapters does a number on my mental wellbeing. **

**I've also posted a new story that is a companion to this one, I'll be writing short drabbles about different secrets from this. **

**Thanks for the reads and reviews.**

1. Jason Gideon was very much fun. Playing with him was very enjoyable. He was, perhaps, the most fun man he met.

2. Jane, who has the name of the uncrowned English queen Lady Jane Grey who was only queen for nine days, is his love. He loves her, is obsessed with her. She is his heart.

3. He is never certain whether he cares for his mother or if he hates her with a bitter and strong passion. It doesn't matter much anyway, so he never tried to figure it out.

4. Of course he was never caught. He is too good to be caught. He has too many cards in his hand to get caught.

5. He does miss those strawberry milkshakes. They were very good.


	23. Billy Flynn

**A/n: Here's another chapter. Written with help from cornhusker97. Thanks for all the reads and reviews. You guys are great. Over 100 reviews :) Amazing**

1. Perhaps he did set his mother free. Free from her life. He also set himself free. Free from those men she came home with. Free from her soul sucking personality.

2. He is the best at what he does. The very best. He could have continued on for the rest of his life without ever being caught.

3. Spicer was his creation. He made him who he was. He deserved that credit.

4. He's not quite sure what made him do it. Ellie did have this- presence about her, almost like she want him to take her and teach her his way of life. Perhaps he wanted someone to share it with.

5. His death was his choice. And only his. He wouldn't have died if he hadn't chosen to.


	24. Gideon and Garcia

**A/n: Well, I don't think this is my best chapter but here it is. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, alerts, favs, and for reading. :)**

Garcia

1. He always annoyed her. She could handle him over the phone but in person he scared and annoyed her at the same time.

2. It makes her feel guilty that she felt like that around him.

3. She respected him and trusted him and he abandoned them.

4. She doesn't think she'll ever forgive him for hurting her family.

5. It took everything in her not to mess up every electronic trace of him.

Gideon

1. To be completely honest, she intimidated him.

2. He knows he can be brass but he assumed that it wouldn't offend her.

3. He soon realized that Garcia isn't entirely capable of being professional.

4. He knows better than to think she would forgive him. He had expected some kind of attack on his credit score at the least.

5. She reminds him too much of his ex-wife for him to ever truly like her.


	25. Jordan Todd

**A/n: Before reading the Jordan chapter, I would like to tell you all the I really don't know much about her. I didn't pay much attention to her while her was around and my internet apparently doesn't want me to google her to learn more. So this is all based off my of sketchy memory of her. [And after writing this, I feel a bit like writing a Morgan/Jordan fic] **

1. She felt awful about lying to that family after Hotch got on to her. But the thing is, she's done it before and if she was caught before, all she was every told was good job.

2. If only Morgan wasn't such a player, if only.

3. She'll never forget the sight of that house where the man killed his entire family. She'll never understand how someone could do that and she never wants to.

4. JJ's job is one promotion she never wants.

5. She's glad to be back at her normal job. She never thought the Counterterrorism Division would seem tame.


	26. Reid and Garcia

**A/n: Eh, been awhile, hasn't it? I really am sorry, I don't even know how long it's been. Sorry, again. **

**This chapter is about Garcia and Reid. I love their relationship and I actually ship them, even through even in fanfiction I think their chances are 1 in a million. They're just so cute with each other. :)**

**Disclaimer, see profile. **

Spencer Reid

1. Garcia really is his best friend. He treasures her friendship so much.

2. She's unusual, different, and very, very loud [in a good way] and somehow that's beautiful to him.

3. He feels like he can tell her any secret. He can trust with anything and know that she won't tell anyone. And that means more than he can say.

4. Honestly, if he didn't think that Garcia would chew him up and spit him back out, he might have thought about dating her.

5. So instead, she's like his sister, best friend, and confidant all in one.

Penelope Garcia

1. For all her talk and flirting with Morgan, she would probably choose to spend time with Reid over him. She and Reid have so much more in common with each other.

2. He's quirky, sweet, and different, and that makes him so lovable in his own special way.

3. It makes her feel special, helpful, and important that he trusts her with his secrets.

4. Sometimes, only once in a while, she wishes Kevin could be more like him. So sweet and kind.

5. He's her little brother, best friend, and quirky-partner-against-crime all in one.


	27. Tobias Hankel

**A/n: I still exist! I'm sorry I haven't updated anything in forever. I do bring you, by popular demand, a Tobias Hankel chapter. I wasn't really sure how to write his, which is why I'm just now writing it. Thank you all for your lovely reviews and for reading. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. **

1: He hate-hate-hates his father.

2: Diladud is freedom. It lets him escape from hell. He is in hell. His father would not be around if he wasn't.

3: He wants freedom. Death was welcome.

4: God must be evil. No good God could want him and his father to do these things. Why are so many blinded?

5: He can't escape. Not at all


	28. 2nd Reid Chapter

**A/N: I'm an awful person for never updating. I'm sorry**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

1: Sometimes he can't help but think he's the token genius.

2: It hurts, to realize that things won't stay the same forever, that the rest of the team is moving on in their lives and he seems just stuck.

3: He hates when Morgan teases him over his hair or women or any other ridualous thing like that. He can't help comparing Morgan to even other person who's done that and most of them weren't kind about it.

4: Sometimes, rarely, he'll induge himself and think of all the ways he's smarter that whomever's around him at the time. It hardly ever fails to make him feel happier.

5: He knows some of time when he says something he shouldn't or that's uncomfortable for the other person. But since he can get away with it, he might as well have some fun with it.


End file.
